A Welcome Surprise
by akatsuki-fan-18
Summary: im rewritting this in my notebook i noticed it was kinda unlike wut im used to writting so im going to try and make it better i dont know how long it will take but ill try and get i done quickly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in _Tales of Symphonia_. I own only the plot and Sebrina who is my own character. ^^**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thoughts**

**Chapter 1**

A young girl sat daydreaming. In her mind she was in her favorite game, but in reality she was sitting in her least favorite class in school. Her teacher was lecturing about something in the chapter they were working on.

"Ms. Jenks are you paying attention?" her teacher asked having finally noticed her staring out the window.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mr. Smith." She hastily turned her attention back to the teacher. Though five minutes after her teacher started his lecture again she had zoned out again. 'I wish there was a way I could leave this world. Maybe go to Sylvarant.' She grinned absently. 'Now that would be fun.'

Just then the bell rang and she scrambled to get all her stuff and get to her next class, which happened to be her favorite class. As usual she was late for class but her teacher didn't care because she had to come from the other side of campus. This class was her favorite because she got to use the computer to create different kinds of pictures. Today they were supposed to create a random picture with whatever they had. She decided to make one for her favorite game. Her teacher was walking around the classroom about halfway through class.

"That is a great picture, Sebrina." Her teacher, Mrs. Gillis, said.

Sebrina jumped. She wasn't expecting her teacher to be standing right behind her. "Thank you, Mrs. Gillis." She said, smiling brightly.

"What game is that from?"

"Oh it's my favorite game, _Tales of Symphonia_. It's a really fun game with a great story line."

A few minutes later the bell rang for the end of the school day. Sebrina got her stuff together, but instead of heading straight home she decided to go to the forest to finish her homework. She went to the tallest tree which reminded her of the Great Karlan Tree. She wished again that she could go somewhere where she felt loved. It wasn't this world because her parents didn't love her and she had no friends. Suddenly there was a flash of white light. When it cleared the wind blew gently through the empty clearing rustling the leaves in the trees. Sebrina was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my oc Sebrina. **

Chapter 2

Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, and Kratos were trying to get through the Ossa Trail without too many injuries. Colette was still worried about that assassin that they had come across earlier. She was worried that she could be hurt badly from her fall.

"Oh I hope that she's ok." Colette said.

"Who cares. She was an enemy." Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd is right, Colette. She was going to kill you had she not fallen into that pit." Raine said.

"Chosen, we should focus on the journey ahead of us." Kratos stated.

"Oh right. But still, I hope she's ok." she said.

Genis merely shook his head. As they continued on their way they noticed that it was strangely quiet. Well everyone but Lloyd and Colette, who were talking about anything and everything. 'Its like the calm before the storm.' Genis thought inwardly. Just as he thought that there was a flash of white light that was gone as suddenly as it appeared. It had come from their left. Everyone froze for an instant, then started o run towards the source.

"What was that?!" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, Lloyd." Raine said.

"Maybe someone got in a fight. Do you think it's that girl from before?" Colette asked worriedly.

They froze when they got to the newly made clearing. It looked as if a bomb had gone off and right in the middle of the crater there was a girl with long black hair laying there. Kratos slid down into the crater to see if she was still alive.

"She is alive, but she has been knocked out." he stated. 'Strange she is not wounded in any way. What happened to her?'

"Well anyway bring her up, Kratos. We will set up camp here for the night." Raine called down to him.

As he climbed out of the crater, with the girl thrown over his shoulder, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were gathering firewood. When they were done Genis started cooking dinner. Kratos laid the girl down near the fire to keep her warm. As he did so they noticed her strange clothing.

"What kind of clothes are those?" Lloyd asked, pointing to them. The girl was wearing jeans and a long, bell sleeved black turtle neck shirt. She also had on black boots.

"I don't know. We will just have to wait to ask her when she wakes up." Raine answered. Just as she said that the girl let out a groan and started to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but part of the plot and my oc Sebrina

Chapter 3

**Sebrina woke to the feel of fingers on her neck near her pulse. She almost screamed because she didn't know where she was or who was touching her. A minute later she heard someone talk. **

**"She is alive, but she has been knocked out." The voice, obviously male, was right beside her. She figured that he was the one feeling her pulse. 'Wait a minute. That voice sounds familiar. She thought. 'It sounded just like Kratos from **_**Tales of Symphonia**_**!' She had a hard time keeping her body limp so that whoever it was didn't know she was awake.**

**"Well anyway bring her up, Kratos. We will make camp here tonight."**

**She almost jumped at the sound of the second voice, which confirmed the one beside her was Kratos. 'Whoa, hold on! That was Raine. Am I in Sylvarant?' she thought.**

**Suddenly she felt herself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. She nearly squeaked in surprise. She heard others walking around and figured it was Lloyd, Genis, and Colette. They were probably gathering firewood. A few seconds later she felt herself being lowered to the ground. She felt heat from somewhere nearby and smelled something good, meaning that she had been placed near the fire.**

**"What kind of clothes are those?" She grinned internally. 'That was Lloyd! I must be in Sylvarant!'**

**"I don't know. We will have to wait to ask her when she wakes up."**

**Sebrina sighed. 'I guess I should "wake up" now. I guess it couldn't hurt.' She let out a small groan and stirred as if she was just waking up. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around her. She saw Genis standing near the fire. He had a cooking pot in front of him that was bubbling. She supposed he was cooking dinner. Raine knelt be side her watching her intently. Lloyd and Colette were on the other side of the fire also watching her. Kratos was sitting beside Noishe at the edge of the ring of light caused by the fire. He too was watching her, but he had a slight look of distrust in his eyes.**

**Sebrina blinked. "Um...hi." she said shyly.**

**"Hi. My name is Colette. What's yours? You have very pretty eyes by the way. "(A/n: her eyes are purple with silver specks) the blonde haired girl said, smiling widely. Everyone simply stared at her sweat-dropping.**

**"Um. My name is Sebrina Jenks." She said quietly drawing all eyes back to her. She started to fidget, not used to so much attention.**

**"Hello, Sebrina. My name is Raine. What happened to you? How did you end up knocked out? Where are you from?" Raine asked calmly.**

**Sebrina sweat dropped again. "Uh, I really don't remember what happened or how I was knocked out. As for where I'm from, well you probably wouldn't believe me."**

**Kratos spoke this time, his voice cold. "Try us."**

**She shivered from the frigidness of his voice. "Well, I'm from another world. Probably in another dimension." she said attentively.**

**Kratos glared at her. It was clear that he didn't trust or believe her. Raine sighed. "Perhaps we should eat dinner and get some sleep for now. We can discuss this tomorrow."**

**Everyone nodded, though Kratos didn't stop glaring at Sebrina all throughout dinner. After dinner was over. Everyone, but Kratos, laid down to sleep, Kratos taking the night watch. Sebrina chose a place on the other side of the camp as far from Kratos as she could. She sighed. 'I thought coming to this world might be fun, but I already have someone here that hates me. Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow if this will be better than being at home or not.' She fell asleep soon after thinking that.**


End file.
